FALLACES SUNT RERUM SPECIES
by samirasama cullen
Summary: Había planeado hasta el último detalle de aquella venganza...
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

El objetivo del magnate griego Edward Cullen era llevarse a Bella Swan a la cama. Para ello planeó una seducción para la que disponía de dos semanas en una soleada isla griega...

Edward quería convertirla en su amante para asegurarse de que no volviera a acostarse con ningún otro hombre.

Pero si Bella descubría que no era más que una pieza del juego, se marcharía inmediatamente. Por tenerla en la cama junto a él, merecía la pena el riesgo.


	2. Súplica desesperada

**Capítulo 1: Súplica desesperada.**

¡EDWARD! ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! Esa ramera tiene tan atrapado a Emmett que él ya no ve nada claro.

Edward Cullen miró a la mujer tendida en el lecho del hospital.

Su cara estaba pálida y fatigada y parecía diez años mayor de los treinta y nueve que en realidad tenía. Aunque la operación había sido sencilla le había dejado una fuerte repercusión psi cológica.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, al parecer su marido había escogido precisamente esos momen tos para serle infiel.

Los ojos oscuros de Edward, salpicados de peque ños puntos dorados, se endurecieron. Su hermana mayor había sido una fiel esposa para Emmett McCarthy y no merecía algo así. Y menos en esas circunstancias.

No cuando el médico le acababa de decir que los resultados de la laparoscopia indicaban que las trompas de Falopio estaban irreparablemente da ñadas. Que el esfuerzo de todos esos años por dar a Emmett el hijo que tanto anhelaba había sido to talmente en vano, como ella había llegado a temer.

Edward intentó mostrarse optimista. Le dijo que al menos los médicos habían descubierto la causa de su esterilidad. Se podía realizar una fecunda ción asistida que incluso a su edad tenía buen pro nóstico. Todavía podía darle un hijo a Emmett y no debía renunciar a sus esperanzas.

Fue entonces cuando Rosalie dejó caer la bomba.

-¡Ya ni siquiera quiere un hijo mío! ¡Tiene otra mujer! -exclamó con profunda amargura.

Edward la escuchó estupefacto. De todos los hombres que conocía, Emmett parecía ser el hombre menos inclinado a tener una amante. Siempre había sido un marido fiel. Incluso cuando se casaron declaró que le alegraba que Rosalie no hubiera tenido hijos en su primer matrimonio.

Emmett se había casado con ella tras lograr persuadirla de que se divorciara de su primer ma rido, Royce, un mujeriego crónico que el padre, como última voluntad, había elegido para ella porque era una unión socialmente muy aceptable para un miembro de la familia Hale.

Y en la actualidad parecía que Emmett se comportaba igual que el primer marido. O peor, porque, ¿qué se podía esperar de un hombre que iba a la caza de otra mujer cuando su esposa lu chaba contra la infecundidad?

Edward inclinó su alto cuerpo enfundado en un traje impecable y tomó las manos de su hermana, acariciándolas con suavidad.

-Rose, ¿estás segura de que no son imaginaciones tuyas? Emmett no puede ser tan cruel, tan deshonesto.

Su hermana le apretó las manos.

-¡No son imaginaciones mías! Conoció a una castaña de veinticinco años en un aeropuerto, la ha instalado espléndidamente y va a visitarla cuando puede. En este momento está con ella. Te puedo decir que Emmett está obsesionado, que ha cam biado completamente. ¡Te lo puedo asegurar! -dijo alzando la voz peligrosamente-. Tienes que ayu darme, Eddie. ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Edward le soltó las manos.

-Dices que sabes dónde la ha instalado. Cuén tame todo lo que sepas -pidió con calma mientras se sentaba al borde del lecho. En su fuero interno intentaba acallar el instinto que le impulsaba a bus car a Emmett y propinarle una buena paliza. Pero eso no ayudaría a su hermana.

Rosalie tragó saliva.

-Se llama Isabella Swan -dijo respirando con dificultad-. Conoció a Emmett en Heathrow la última vez que él fue a Londres. Y entonces él la trajo aquí.

-¿A Atenas? -Edward preguntó con brusquedad mientras su mente trabajaba a toda prisa.

La chica tenía que ser muy lista. Había hecho un rápido trabajo al pescar a un hombre rico de mediana edad en un aeropuerto y conseguir verse instalada con todo lujo al día siguiente. Sí, muy lista. Inconscientemente, su bien dibujada boca es bozó un rictus de desprecio.

-No, la instaló en el hotel que acaba de inaugu rar en Skarios -explicó con una voz tensa y llena de amargura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó al tiempo que fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

-Jasper. Le obligué a contármelo. Últimamente Emmett se comportaba de un modo tan extraño que empecé a sospechar que algo sucedía.

-Ya veo -asintió, sin mayor sorpresa.

Jasper Withlook era el brazo derecho de Emmett en la oficina, pero sentía debilidad por Rosalie. Edward pudo imaginar a su hermana acosándolo a fin de confirmar sus sospechas. Edward lo maldijo silen ciosamente. En esas circunstancias lo mejor habría sido que Rosalie ignorase lo que ocurría. Senci llamente su hermana no podía permitirse más su frimientos.

Rosalie volvió a apretarle la mano.

-Harás algo, ¿verdad, Eddie? Por favor, debes ha cerlo. No puedo hablar con Emmett. Simple mente no puedo. Él intenta ser agradable conmigo, pero no funciona. Está tan raro, tan encerrado en sí mismo. Es incapaz de mirarme a los ojos. ¡Y todo por culpa de esa mujer! ¡Lo tiene atrapado! ¡Es una de esas zorras que utilizan a hombres ricos sin tener en cuenta el daño que pueden causar! -ex clamó en un tono casi histérico.

Edward volvió a tomarle las manos y oprimirlas con suavidad.

-Vamos, vamos.

-Ha logrado que el hombre se vuelva loco por ella. Lo sé. ¿Y cómo puedo culparlo? -dijo casi so llozando-. Mírame, una mujer de mediana edad y estéril. Soy una inútil para él. No me extraña que ya no sienta el menor deseo por mí -añadió al tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban febrilmente y en sus ojos brillaba la angustia.

Silenciosamente, Edward presionó el timbre de llamada y luego se inclinó para besar a su hermana en la mejilla.

-Cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tener una mujer como tú. Esto no es nada más que una estupidez de Emmett -afirmó mientras se levan taba del borde del lecho-. La infertilidad también se cobra su cuota en un hombre, Rosalie. Creo que se trata de una locura transitoria. Emmett volverá a ti, estoy seguro.

-Líbrame de ella, Edward. Tú eres el único que puede lograr que se aparte de Emmett. Por favor, hazlo por mí. Te lo ruego. Haz lo que haga falta.

Edward pudo percibir perfectamente la histeria en la voz de su hermana y se sintió conmovido. Rosalie era el único familiar que le quedaba desde la muerte de sus padres y la había visto su frir demasiado. La había apoyado durante el pro ceso de divorcio del primer marido y le había di cho a Emmett que no perdiera la esperanza, que la mujer que él amaba quedaría libre si con taba con su apoyo. Edward no la iba a dejar sola en esos momentos en que peligraba su matrimonio, por mucho que su cuñado se comportara como un redomado estúpido.

Edward supo exactamente lo que su hermana le pedía. La miró fijamente, con el rostro en tensión.

-Yo...

-¡Puedes hacerlo! Sé que puedes -rogó en tono esperanzado-. Las mujeres siempre caen rendidas a tus pies. Puedes lograr que ésta haga lo mismo. Haz que se vuelva loca por ti y así dejará a Emmett en paz. ¡Por favor, Edward, te lo suplico!

-Podría hablar con Emmett -dijo él, lenta mente.

-¡No, no! -exclamó Rosalie mirándolo con temor al tiempo que negaba violentamente con la cabeza-. No podría soportar que se entere de que yo lo sé. Si sólo pudieras apartarla de Emmett él volvería conmigo. Estoy segura. ¡Por favor, Edward! Si yo pudiera quedar embarazada, él volvería a ser feliz conmigo. Pero nunca volverá a mí si esa arpía no lo suelta. ¡Nunca!

«Mal asunto», pensó Edward. Rosalie no debe ría inquietarse de esa manera, no en esos momen tos. Había estado sometida demasiado tiempo a una fuerte tensión por su necesidad desesperada de concebir un hijo. Pero le estaba pidiendo que inter firiera en su matrimonio. No, sólo le pedía que in terfiriera entre su marido y la amante. Edward ex haló lentamente mientras le acariciaba las manos.

-Te prometo hacer todo lo que pueda.

La expresión de la hermana se relajó un tanto.

-Sabía que podría contar contigo -dijo con un tono lleno de alivio y gratitud-. ¿Irás a buscarla in mediatamente y harás que aparte sus garras de Emmett, verdad?

Edward aspiró una bocanada de aire.

-Muy bien -dijo con voz sombría-. Pero tú de bes prometerme que empezarás el tratamiento de inmediato. No más evasivas. Los médicos te han dicho lo que se puede hacer. Sabes que hay mu chas esperanzas de lograrlo. Pero estas cosas lle van su tiempo, así que ya no puedes postergarlo más- añadió. De pronto sus ojos se entornaron-. Sería una buena idea consultar en el extranjero a un médico especializado en fecundación asistida, en un país que requiera un largo viaje. Estados Unidos, por ejemplo. Pide a tu médico que te reco miende un médico en ese país. Dile a Emmett que es el mejor facultativo, que necesitas verlo y que te acompañe. Lo hará por ti, estoy seguro. Ne cesito tiempo, Rose. ¿Lo comprendes?

Los ojos de la hermana cobraron vida al com prender lo que Edward sugería.

-¡La boda de Irina, la hija de Carmen! -exclamó de pronto-. Le dije que no me era posible asistir, pero ahora pienso que podríamos hacerlo, después de todo. Podríamos ir a Long Island tras haber con sultado a un especialista en Nueva York.

Edward observó que el calor febril había dismi nuido, que su voz sonaba esperanzada y que se ex presaba con ansiosa racionalidad.

-Dos semanas. Necesito dos semanas como mí nimo para hacer lo que deseas. Asegúrate de que Emmett se aleje de Grecia durante dos semanas. Mantenlo incomunicado con ella. No quiero que la mujer se distraiga -dijo con una dura mirada-. Tiene que hacerlo sólo conmigo -añadió con un rictus en la boca.

-Dos semanas -prometió Rosalie-. ¡Oh, Edward, eres el mejor de los hermanos! ¡Sabía que me ibas a ayudar! ¡Lo sabía! -exclamó llorando.

Tras dejarla a cargo de la enfermera, Edward se marchó de la habitación. Mientras sus largas pier nas recoman les alfombrados corredores de la lu josa clínica privada, su rostro cobró una expresión inflexible. De acuerdo, Emmett se estaba com portando como un estúpido. Incluso aunque no es tuviera casado con una mujer atormentada por su infecundidad, a sus cincuenta y dos años no tenía nada que hacer corriendo detrás de una mujer de veinticinco. ¡Por amor a Dios, si le doblaba la edad!

La expresión de Edward se ensombreció aún más. Desde luego que los hombres cincuentones que in tentaban revivir su juventud eran un bocado de pri mera para chicas como la que había hecho caer a su cuñado en la trampa Y si eran ricos, como Emmett McCarthy indudablemente lo era, incluso resultaban más atractivos.

Los ojos verdes de Edward chispearon de cinismo. Bueno, si ése era el tipo de bocado que atraía a las jóvenes, entonces él era el mejor de todos. En la escala de protectores deseables, su puntuación era aún más alta que la de Emmett. Era tan rico como él, no tenía que salvar el obstáculo de nin guna esposa inconveniente y, más aún, era casi veinte años menor que Emmett.

Edward esbozó una fría sonrisa irónica. Rosalie sabía muy bien lo que hacía al pedirle ayuda por que conocía muy bien su fama con las mujeres y constantemente lo regañaba con amor fraternal al ver que el estilo de vida del hermano obstaculizaba sus esperanzas de verlo asentado, con esposa e hi jos.

Bueno, no en vano se había ganado su reputa ción y podría ponerla al servicio de su hermana.

Las facciones de Edward se endurecieron cuando subió a su lujoso coche deportivo.

Era hora de ir a visitar a la señorita Isabella Swan; una visita que para ella fuera absolutamente inolvidable. Una visita que, de una vez por todas, pusiera fin a aquella aventura con su cuñado.


	3. Plan en marcha

**Cap****í****tulo 2: Plan en marcha.**

BELLA se tendió boca abajo y suspiró lángui damente, el cuerpo expuesto al sol. Frente a ella la luz del sol brillaba sobre el azul celeste de la piscina y más lejos, los esbeltos cipreses se alzaban hacia el cielo del mismo color.

El flamante hotel, última adición de Emmett a su imperio hotelero, era un lujoso refugio de paz que le había enseñado con orgullo.

«Emmett », pensó con una sonrisa. Había sido increíble haberlo conocido de esa manera en el ae ropuerto de Heathrow. Al verla se había detenido en seco, paralizado. Eso había sido todo. Y enton ces, simplemente se la había llevado a Grecia. Su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Su rostro se ensombreció de repente. ¡Sólo de seaba que pasara más tiempo a su lado! Emmett había sido muy sincero y Bella comprendió que le era imposible admitir oficialmente la presencia de ella en su vida. Todo lo que podría compartir con él serían escasos momentos robados, demasiados breves. Por eso la había instalado allí.

-Aunque no pueda estar contigo, mi niña que rida, quiero que disfrutes de todo lo mejor que pueda ofrecerte -le había dicho.

Al recordar sus palabras Bella sonrió con afecto. Luego la sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

La llamada de la noche anterior, breve y rápida como todas, no fue portadora de buenas noticias. Pero ella se esforzó por tranquilizarlo.

-Estaré bien. No debes preocuparte por mí mientras estés en Estados Unidos.

El problema era que Emmett sí que se preo cupaba por ella. Le conmovía su actitud protec tora. Parecía muy temeroso de verla desaparecer de su vida tan inesperadamente como había apare cido. Pero no tenía nada que temer, pensó Bella con una sonrisa. Nada podría apartarla de él. Que ría formar parte de su vida para siempre, aunque tuviera que ser en secreto.

Con los ojos cerrados se adormeció al calor de la tarde. Por una vez en su vida disfrutaría de todo aquel lujo bajo el sol dorado de la isla.

Una vida totalmente diferente a la que había lle vado hasta entonces...

Edward se detuvo en la terraza y miró hacia la piscina. Sus ojos ocultaban una dura mirada tras las gafas oscuras. Así que la chica tendida en una tum bona era ella. La que estaba destrozando el matri monio de su hermana.

Edward la observó con más detenimiento bajo la sombra de la parra donde maduraban apretados ra cimos de uvas color púrpura.

En su interior se libró un conflicto de emociones. La primera fue una amarga ira al recordar que la criatura aquélla tenía el poder de haber he cho llorar desesperadamente a Rosalie en sus brazos. La segunda emoción fue simplemente de deleite.

Su vasta experiencia con las mujeres le hizo ver que aquélla pertenecía a un rango superior. Con el rostro de lado y los ojos cerrados, las lar gas pestañas sombreaban su mejilla. Una larga cabellera de un abrasador tono chocolate se esparcía so bre el almohadón de la tumbona. Y en cuanto a su cuerpo...

Los ojos de Edward recorrieron toda la extensión de ese cuerpo. Estaba casi desnuda, a excepción del diminuto biquini que apenas cubría sus nalgas redondas. Se había soltado el sujetador para que los lazos no marcaran su espalda. No era demasiado alta, pero sí muy es belta, con esa gracia natural que abundaba en las chicas de su tipo y edad.

Era una chica sensual, muy sensual.

De inmediato pudo comprender por qué Emmett había sido incapaz de resistirse a ella.

Pero Emmett estaba casado y tenía que haber resistido la tentación. En cambio él no tenía ese obstáculo y además había dado su promesa a la hermana traicionada. Su misión era muy clara. De un modo absolutamente deliberado y calculado iba a seducir a Bella Swan hasta lograr separarla del marido de Rosalie.

Con una dura mirada comenzó a acercarse a la tentadora joven rubia que, casi desnuda, dormitaba tendida en la tumbona.

Adormilada, Bella oyó unos pasos y un se gundo después una sombra se posó sobre ella. Abrió los ojos y alzó la vista.

Un hombre la miraba. Era pelirrojo y muy alto. Una generación más joven que Emmett. ¿Era un administrativo del hotel? ¿Qué quería?

_-¿Kyria _Swan ? -la voz era profunda y con acento.

Había algo en su tono que le hizo pensar que ese hombre no era un miembro del personal del hotel. Era el tono de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar, no a obedecer.

Tampoco parecía un huésped. Los huéspedes se vestían de manera informal; pero ese hombre lle vaba un traje ligero, de corte impecable, como si acabara de salir de una junta de negocios.

La mirada de la joven recorrió su rostro y el co razón le dio un vuelco.

Los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras la re corrieron como si estuviera tendida en exposición para él. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba casi desnuda y él muy bien vestido. La disparidad le hizo sentirse expuesta, vulnerable.

Instintivamente, se sentó en la tumbona, recogió el sarong sobre el que había estado tendida y se puso de pie. Incluso así quedaba en desventaja porque todavía la dominaba. Para ser griego, y te nía que serlo por su aspecto y acento, era muy alto.

La joven se anudó el sarong rápidamente.

Cuando lo miró con más atención sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Sus labios se separaron y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Ante ella se encontraba el hombre más devasta dor que jamás hubiera visto en su vida.

Su aspecto de hombre acaudalado acentuaba los atributos físicos con que lo había dotado la natura leza. La perfecta confección del traje hecho a me dida se adaptaba a su cuerpo como un guante. Todo en él era fino y caro. Llevaba un corte de pelo realizado por un experto, ligeramente dis perso sobre la amplia frente y ella no tuvo necesi dad de mirar el discreto logo para darse cuenta de que las gafas no habían sido adquiridas en un mercadillo. La nariz era fuerte y recta, con unas pro fundas líneas que se prolongaban hasta las comisu ras de la boca.

La boca...

Esculpida. Era el único término para definirla. Bien dibujada, con un labio inferior tan sensual que tuvo que esforzarse para apartar la vista y con centrarse en la mirada oculta por las gafas oscuras.

Había algo en él que le aceleraba el corazón y sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Como si algo hubiera cambiado para siempre.

Luego la invadió una emoción diferente. Dema siado ocupada contemplando a ese hombre de as pecto formidable no había caído en la cuenta de que parecía saber quién era ella.

-¿Quién es usted? -devolvió la pregunta con cautela.

Si no era del hotel, ¿quién más, excepto Emmett, sabía que se hospedaba allí?

La joven se echó el cabello hacia atrás y sintió que la melena caía pesadamente sobre su espalda.

_«Theos», _pensó Edward, absorto en el gesto lleno de sensualidad. Era perfecta. Simplemente per fecta. La imagen soñada de una morena sensual.

No tenía el aspecto ni la actitud de ser una chica fácil. Era hermosa, muy hermosa. En un instante el ojo experto de Edward observó que poseía uno de esos rostros en los que cada rasgo se complemen taba con los otros, desde los ojos castaños situados en una cara en forma de corazón hasta la boca ge nerosa y la delicada nariz. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana y la cabellera caoba caía sobre la espalda hasta la es belta cintura apenas visible bajo la tela del sarong turquesa.

El deseo se apoderó de Edward. Instantáneo e in sistente.

Durante un segundo sintió que lo consumía, que lo arrollaba. Luego, con deliberado control de sí mismo logró dominarlo.

Era bueno desearla porque así se facilitaría su tarea, pero sólo por esa razón. El deseo era un me dio para llegar a un fin, eso era todo. El fin era la desaparición definitiva de esa joven en la vida de su cuñado. Y para conseguirlo era necesario que la chica se sintiera sexualmente atraída hacia él. La mirada de Edward volvió a posarse sobre ella.

Sí, así era. Conocía las señales del deseo. Las conocía muy bien.

Bajo su mirada, Bella percibió que el color desaparecía de sus mejillas y que una onda de calor fluía por sus venas.

No podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara sen sualmente. Había en ese hombre algo más que su devastador aspecto, más que la intensa aura de ri queza que lo envolvía, más que el poder que irra diaba. Había una sexualidad primitiva bajo el traje impecable y en esos ojos ocultos tras las gafas. Y la súbita conciencia del deseo que lamía todo cuerpo la impactó con fuerza.

¿Cómo podía reaccionar con tanta intensidad ante un hombre que acababa de conocer, cuyos ojos ni siquiera había visto? Pero así era y no podía controlarse. Sintió que sus pechos se endurecían, que sus pupilas llameaban, que el color volvía a sus mejillas.

A Edward no se le escapó la reacción instintiva de la joven. Eso estaba bien, muy bien. Quería que fuese así, la quería físicamente consciente de él, y vulnerable.

Entonces supo que podría seducirla sin ninguna dificultad.

Las mujeres se le acercaban fácilmente. Siempre había sido así. A pesar de los lamentos de Rosalie, en la década de sus veinte años había satisfecho sus apetitos hasta la saciedad. En la actualidad, en la treintena, se había vuelto más selectivo y escogía mujeres de su propio mundo, sofisticadas y discre tas. Mujeres que comprendían sus deseos y que de saparecían cuando él lo indicaba, como siempre lo hacía. A esas mujeres no les importaría saber que es taba a punto de lograr una diversión pasajera cumpliendo con el deber de seducir a esa chica que ame nazaba el matrimonio de su hermana, que ponía en ridículo a su cuñado, un hombre por el que había sentido gran respeto hasta entonces.

Sí, iba por buen camino.

Edward sonrió y Bella observó estremecida los labios entreabiertos que enseñaban unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Tenemos un amigo... mutuo. Emmett McCarthy.

No se le escapó la súbita rigidez de la joven al oír ese nombre.

-¿Sí?

Emmett le había pedido discreción y, sin em bargo, había un desconocido que parecía estar al tanto de las relaciones entre ellos.

Los ojos de la joven revelaron su preocupación y Edward sintió un ramalazo de ira. Todas sus dudas se desvanecieron en cuanto a que Rosalie hu biera imaginado que su marido estaba viviendo una aventura.

Era cierto, esa chica mantenía rela ciones ilícitas con Emmett .

Edward se esforzó por apaciguar esa ira que po dría arruinar su estrategia. Bella Swan no tenía que sospechar su hostilidad. Más bien tenía que pensar todo lo contrario.

Había planeado dos modos de acercarse a la chica. El primero consistía en relacionarse con ella y seducirla como si fuera un extraño. Esa opción tenía la ventaja de ser un método simple y directo. Pero las mujeres que vivían a costa de hombres mayores y ricos tenían mucho mundo y no solían caer en aventuras efímeras que pudieran poner en peligro la lucrativa relación con su protector. En cambio, Edward optó por utilizar su amistad con Emmett como una excusa para ganarse la con fianza de la chica con la máxima rapidez.

-Tal vez podría explicárselo mientras nos toma mos un café -sugirió con la misma suavidad en tanto miraba hacia el pequeño bar instalado a la sombra de unos olivos.

Todavía cautelosa, sintiéndose manipulada por un experto, Bella se dejó conducir hacia las me sas. Estaba mucho más fresco bajo los árboles, pero ella todavía sentía calor en la piel. Un calor que ciertamente no provenía del sol.

Tomó asiento en una silla con respaldo de lona mientras el hombre hizo una seña al camarero que se acercó rápidamente.

Ese hombre no era de los que pasan desaperci bidos. Ni ante los camareros ni ante nadie.

Y menos ante las mujeres. La joven notó que un par de madres jóvenes se volvían para mirarlos. Y ciertamente no pusieron los ojos en Isabella. Una de ellas comentó algo en griego y ambas rieron antes de volver a prestar atención a sus niños.

Bella no las culpó por mirar. El hombre sen tado frente a ella tan elegantemente vestido hacía que las mujeres se volvieran para mirarlo. En gran parte se debía al intenso magnetismo sexual que emanaba de su persona.

El camarero esperaba discretamente.

-Un café con hielo, sin azúcar, por favor -pidió Bella distraídamente.

Había descubierto que era una forma ideal de tomar café en las horas de calor porque era deli cioso y refrescante. Supuso que su compañero ha bía pedido un café al estilo griego.

El camarero se alejó apresuradamente.

Edward volvió su atención a la joven. Pudo notar que todavía se mostraba cautelosa aunque sin per der conciencia de su reacción sensual. Pero no la ostentaba. Más bien al contrario, a juzgar por el modo en que se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla con las piernas recogidas y la mano sobre el nudo del sarong que cubría sus pechos. La falta de des caro sexual de la joven, a pesar de su abierta mi rada apreciativa, confirmó a Edward que había ac tuado bien al hacerle saber que no ignoraba la presencia de Emmett en su vida.

Probablemente ella se daba cuenta de que sería una locura entregarse a un breve interludio román tico con un extraño de paso por ahí y arriesgar su cómoda posición como amante de Emmett . Por mucho placer sexual que pudiese obtener del encuentro.

Sí, a eso se debía su cautela. Era hora de disi parla.

Edward se quitó las gafas, las metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se relajó en la silla.

-Tal vez debería explicarle que estoy aquí a pe tición de Emmett -comenzó con una sonrisa-. Somos muy buenos amigos y socios. Cuando supo que venía a Skarios sugirió que me hospedara en este hotel y que preguntara por usted -continuó mintiendo con toda naturalidad.

No se sentía culpable por mentir. Sólo tenía que recordar las lágrimas y ruegos de Rosalie para absolverse a sí mismo.

Bella no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a mirarlo.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago. Los ojos verde oscu ros con puntos dorados y bordeados de largas pes tañas la miraban expectantes. Ella entreabrió los labios en una silenciosa exhalación.

Había sido difícil apartar la mirada de esa boca; pero apartarla de aquellos ojos era totalmente im posible. Podría sumergirse en ellos. La mirada de esos ojos le producía una intensa sensación de de bilidad. Durante largo tiempo quedó prendida en ellos.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

¡Nunca había reaccionado de esa forma ante un hombre! Pero ese hombre, un completo descono cido del que no sabía ni siquiera el nombre, le ha cía bullir la sangre en las venas y ruborizarse de calor. Sólo con una mirada.

La llegada de las bebidas fue una distracción que recibió con alivio. Cuando el camarero se hubo alejado, resistió la tentación de mirar al hom bre frente a ella. Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que acababa de decir y no en su aspecto.

-¿Emmett le pidió que me buscara? -repitió débilmente al tiempo que volvía a hundirse en la magnética mirada oscura que parecía llegarle hasta el mismo corazón.

Edward le dirigió otra sonrisa sin dejar de notar que las pupilas de la joven se encendían.

-Espero que no le importe que haya preguntado por usted en recepción -dijo suavemente.

Bella sintió que sus huesos se disolvían. Lo único que deseaba era continuar mirándolo. Luego se obligó a reaccionar, luchando por guardar la calma.

-Oh, no. Desde luego que no -se las ingenió para decir-. Es muy amable de su parte, ¿señor...?

Edward vaciló unos segundos antes de responder, pero ella no se dio cuenta porque era incapaz de hacerlo.

-Cullen. Edward Cullen -dijo con suavidad. Con los ojos entornados estudió su reacción, pero no se produjo ninguna. Ese nombre no significaba nada para ella. Habría apostado que así sería. ¿Por qué tendría Emmett que hablar a su amante de su cuñado?-. Emmett incluso hizo otra sugeren cia que por mi parte me complacería mucho cum plir -volvió a mentir con toda facilidad.

-¿Que sugerencia? -preguntó, todavía distraída.

Edward no se ofendió. Normalmente captaba la plena atención de las personas con las que hablaba. Sin embargo era una buena señal que esa Bella Swan fuera incapaz de concentrarse en la con versación. Quería deslumbrarla, seducirla, hacerla caer en su trampa.

-Como sabe, en este momento Emmett va de viaje a los Estados Unidos -empezó a decir mien tras estudiaba su reacción. Emmett tenía que ha berle dicho que iría al extranjero, aunque dudaba que le hubiera contado que la razón de ese repen tino viaje a Nueva York era para llevar a su esposa a un ginecólogo especializado en fertilización—. Le preocupaba que no tuviera nada que hacer en su ausencia. Así que me pidió que mientras estuviera aquí me encargara de usted para evitar que se abu rra.

Los pensamientos de Bella se pararon en seco y el impacto de la presencia física de Edward Cullen se desvaneció. Había algo más importante que exigía su concentración.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Qué era eso de que Emmett había sugerido de que podía aburrirse sola? ¿Y que se encargara de ella? Considerando la decisión de Emmett de mantenerla en la más ab soluta discreción, ¿no era una locura haber enviado a ese Edward a visitarla?

-¿Cómo dice?

Edward notó la consternación en el rostro de la joven. Ciertamente no ayudaría a su estrategia.

-Tal vez debería contarle que como íntimo amigo de Emmett McCarthy estoy al tanto de la relación entre ustedes, señorita Swan.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron, aún más consternados.

-¿Así que lo sabe?


	4. Midiendo el terreno

**Capítulo 3: Midiendo el terreno**

¡OH, SÍ, señorita Swan, esa mirada sor prendida está muy bien!», pensó furiosa mente. ¿Qué demonios se creía que iban a pensar los demás de su aventura con un hombre de cincuenta y dos años? Su boca se contrajo en un duro rictus.

Allí estaba, sentada frente a él, su hermoso rostro mirándolo con los ojos castaños agrandados por la sorpresa. Como si nada tuviera que ver con ella la desolación de una esposa abandonada.

Edward se obligó a ocultar la ira. No era el momento de descargarla, contra ella. Eso llegaría más tarde.

-No me mire tan sorprendida. Esas cosas siempre llegan a saberse -comentó sonriendo para suavizar la ironía de su tono. Luego bebió un sorbo de café.

Isabella lo miró con cautela. Emmett había insistido en llevar sus relaciones con discreción, por tanto le sorprendía la calma con que ese hombre se refería al tema. Posiblemente era algo normal en el país, especialmente si eran relaciones con extranjeras cuya conducta sexual era más relajada que la de las mujeres griegas. Estaba claro que Edward Cullen no veía nada excepcional en ello. Por lo demás era amigo de Emmett, aunque fácilmente fuera una generación más joven que él. Como mucho podía tener treinta y cinco años.

-Por favor, no se alarme. Me hago cargo de que Emmett desee la mayor discreción. Es muy comprensible. Así que puede confiar en la mía -afirmó con una cálida sonrisa sabiendo que había superado las barreras con éxito-. Entre otros asuntos de negocios, estoy aquí para ver si puedo procurarme una villa de veraneo y me gustaría echar un vistazo a la isla. ¿Qué le parece si hacemos ju tos un pequeño recorrido?

Isabella lo miraba conteniendo la respiración. Esa reacción era exactamente lo que Edward esperaba.

-¡Me parece estupendo! -exclamó, incapaz de ocultar su entusiasmo.

La llegada de Edward Cullen de pronto no le pareció inoportuna.

A regañadientes había tenido que prometer a Emmett que no iba a alquilar un coche para explorar la isla por sí misma. «Los caminos son demasiado peligrosos», le había dicho con ansiedad.

Sería una completa estupidez rechazar la oportunidad de contar con la compañía del hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida.

«Cuidado. Este Edward puede ser fabuloso, pero no empieces a hacerte fantasías sólo porque se haya acercado a ti», le advirtió una vocecilla interna.

Isabella se serenó. De todos modos no era el momento adecuado para esa clase de pensamientos. Debía dedicar todo su tiempo a Emmett. Aunque él mismo le hubiera enviado a Edward Cullen.

-De acuerdo, entonces, Isabella. Mañana haremos nuestra primera excursión -dijo con satisfacción.

-De acuerdo, señor Cullen.

-Llámame Edward -pidió. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Había sido tan increíblemente fácil que decidió dar el próximo paso de la campaña cuidadosamente planificada-. Es demasiado tarde para hacer excursiones -añadió consultando su reloj y luego mirando a los niños que invadían el lugar-. Por lo demás acabo de llegar de Atenas y la piscina es demasiado tentadora para resistirme, aunque creo que más tarde estará tranquila.

-Sí, queda vacía como a las seis. Un baño en el mar sería más apropiado ahora. Justo detrás de la piscina hay un sendero que conduce a la playa.

-A la playa, entonces. ¿Tal vez querrías reunirte conmigo después de tu baño de sol?

Los ojos de Isabella se iluminaron.

-Gracias,... sí-murmuró, casi sin aliento

-Entonces nos veremos allí -dijo con una sonrisa antes de encaminarse al hotel.

Con el vaso en la mano y el pulso acelerado, Isabella lo contempló hasta perderlo de vista.

Edward revisó el correo electrónico en el ordenador portátil.

Mientras esperaba los últimos mensajes, la imagen de Isabella Swan flotaba seductoramente en su mente. Entonces repasó su encuentro con ella.

Sonriendo con satisfacción concluyó que todo marchaba exactamente como lo había planeado.

«Pero ella te atrae mucho», dijo una voz interior.

Eso era bueno. Le daría verosimilitud a su em presa.

¿Y peligro?

No habría ningún peligro. Disfrutaría de Isabella Swan. Ella se separaría de Emmett y eso sería todo. Porque cuando Emmett se enterara de que había caído en la cama de Edward no volvería a verla.

Y cuando se hubiera deshecho de la amante de su cuñado se dedicaría a otra mujer.

Más tarde se concentró en el ordenador con la mente totalmente entregada a los asuntos de negocios.

Cuando al fin terminó, se puso una camisa informal y un bañador bajo unos bermudas de algodón. Al llegar a la playa, la figura de Isabella Swan en su diminuto biquini ocupó toda su mente. Hora de ponerse a trabajar. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera recortada en la roca, entre los jardines. En la playa había dos hileras de tumbonas, grandes sombrillas y un bar más al fondo.

Mar adentro, los rayos del sol conferían al agua un tono turquesa. De pronto, localizó a la joven.

Nadaba pausadamente hacia la playa con la cabeza fuera del agua e impulsada por el pecho.

A esa distancia le pareció que llevaba el pelo atado.

Edward dejó la toalla junto a la tumbona donde estaba el bolso de playa de la chica. Luego se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua.

Con rápidos y ágiles movimientos cubrió la distancia que lo separaba de la playa. Muy pronto, el enérgico ejercicio calmó su agresividad contra la joven. El recuerdo de Rosalie y su sufrimiento se alejó de sus pensamientos.

Y durante unos segundos sintió que una nueva emoción se añadía a las anteriores. Era una especie de resistencia a la tarea que se había impuesto.

Y resistencia a preguntarse el porqué.

¿Qué había de malo en su plan? Simplemente intentaba ayudar a Rosalie y además la joven en cuestión era increíblemente deseable. No había ninguna razón que le impidiera llevar a cabo lo que iba a hacer. Y haría lo que fuera para conseguir su objetivo. Así que dejó de lado su renuencia.

Cuando se acercaba a ella, Edward se sumergió y nadó unos cuantos metros antes de aparecer ante ella chorreando agua.

Isabella se paró en seco. Había estado mentalmente muy lejos de él, totalmente relajada, entregada al placer de los rítmicos movimientos en el agua.

Cuando él había desaparecido rumbo al hotel ella intentó volver a tumbarse al sol, pero no consiguió relajarse. Así que fue a la playa, se ató el pelo en un nudo y se metió al agua. Nadando lentamente se entregó al recuerdo de su encuentro con ese hombre fabuloso.

Y de pronto ese cuerpo poderoso y perfecto aparecía frente a ella, los cobrizos cabellos empapados, gotas de agua como líquidos diamantes en sus largas pestañas y los blancos dientes brillando en una amplia sonrisa.

Isabella intentó serenarse y tratar de no mirarlo con la boca abierta.

-Ve adelante. Yo te seguiré -se las compuso para decir.

Edward se alejó riendo mientras Isabella observaba cómo se abría paso en el agua. «Como un tiburón», pensó. Esbelto, oscuro y peligroso. ¿Por qué pensar así? ¿Qué tenía de peligroso Edward Cullen? Su único peligro era ser extremadamente apuesto. Un peligro que podría llevarla a cometer una estupidez.

Isabella apretó los labios. Bueno, ella no era estúpida. No en vano había llegado hasta donde se encontraba por no serlo. Un hombre no la volvía estúpida como a su madre, siempre enamorada de un rostro apuesto. Pensaba que era romántico vivir una aventura tras otra. ¿Y dónde la había llevado todo eso? No, ella no actuaba así. La vida de Renee, como una mariposa revoloteando de amante en amante, había sido una existencia dorada y vacía, excepto por las fiestas y su falta de moderación. Una vida llena de hombres como Edward Cullen.

Ella conocía a los hombres como él. Eran dema siado ricos, demasiado apuestos, demasiado sensuales para no ser malos. Y Edward Cullen lo era. Bueno, tampoco hacía falta tanta cautela. Edward contaba con la aprobación de Emmett, así que no iba a suponer un peligro para ella.

Su impecable lógica duró lo que tardó en nadar hasta la playa.

Cuando salió del agua Edward ya se había secado y se había apropiado de su tumbona. Tendido, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, la sometió a un detallado escrutinio.

Nunca en su vida Isabella había sido tan consciente de su cuerpo como en ese momento. Y también de su desnudez casi total. De pronto le pareció que el biquini se encogía, que la tela empapada colgaba de sus pechos rígidos y que apenas ocultaba el pubis.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la tumbona no podía dejar de percibir la mirada oscura que la examinaba apreciativamente.

Se sintió muy aliviada cuando pudo cubrirse con la toalla. Y repentinamente se dio cuenta de que ella también lo contemplaba de la misma manera.

Edward la dejó mirar, aunque tuvo que reconocer que ella no lo hacía de modo tan descarado como él. Sin embargo, pudo notar perfectamente bien que mientras deshacía la coleta sus ojos no se apar taban de su cuerpo.

Eso estaba bien. Quería que lo deseara y eso ha cía que él la deseara también. De pronto tuvo que sentarse para ocultar la repentina reacción física que le produjo la mirada de la joven.

-Esta tumbona es la tuya, yo usaré la otra -dijo rápidamente al tiempo que arrojaba la toalla sobre el asiento de al lado.

-Creo que volveré al hotel -replicó Isabella con voz insegura. No, no podía reaccionar de ese modo ante un hombre-. Me daré una ducha para quitarme la sal -añadió mientras se ponía las sandalias.

Sin mirarlo, le dirigió una sonrisa, recogió su bolso y se marchó.

Edward volvió a tenderse con los ojos puestos en el mar.

De acuerdo, así que ella lo había excitado. Algo sorprendente en un hombre de su experiencia. Muy agradable. ¿Y peligroso?

Pero era bueno. Después de todo, la seducción tenía que parecer real. Convincente.

Disfrutar de Isabella Swan en la cama no sería sino incidente en la consecución de su objetivo: salvar el matrimonio de Rosalie.

Edward dejó que sus músculos se relajaran.

Había sido un largo día, una larga semana, un largo mes. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no se tendía al sol, lejos de las obligaciones, lejos del mundo. Como en ese momento. Sin hacer nada, dejando que la brisa jugueteara sobre su cuerpo y el sol le bañara la piel.

A mitad de camino los escalones de piedra se ampliaban hasta formar un parapeto con vistas a la playa a través de la vegetación. Sin poder resistir la tentación, Isabella se detuvo a mirarlo.

Había ocupado la otra tumbona y estaba tendido con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la cara al sol.

La mirada de Isabella recomo el musculoso torso bronceado, los tensos abdominales y el rastro de vello cobrizo que desaparecía bajo la cintura del ba ñador. Por un segundo se detuvo en esa zona y luego apartó rápidamente la mirada hacia los fuertes muslos cubiertos de vello y las largas piernas.

Edward estaba quieto, como un leopardo dormitando al sol.

Con gran esfuerzo Isabella se alejó camino al ho tel.

La habitación estaba muy fresca gracias al aire acondicionado.

Dedicó la hora siguiente a ducharse, lavarse el pelo, darse crema, arreglarse las uñas y lavar la ropa interior. Finalmente se puso un vestido ligero y pidió un café al servicio de habitaciones mientras miraba las noticias a través del Canal Internacional.

Cuando se instaló en la terraza, el sol empezaba a ocultarse dejando una estela dorada en el mar. Sentada a la mesa estiró las piernas mientras se servía una taza de café. Luego se dedicó a contem plar el paisaje.

-Mi primera visita a Grecia -murmuró.

Luego sus pensamientos derivaron a Emmett y pensó que si no estaba ya en Nueva York le fal taba muy poco para llegar. Le pareció que estaba muy lejos, muy distante de ella.

De pronto algo la impulsó a mirar hacia los jardines del hotel. Un hombre pasaba al borde de la piscina, con la camisa abierta y una toalla sobre el hombro.

Edward Cullen.

Por miedo a que de repente alzara la vista y la sorprendiera mirándolo, inclinó la cabeza y se sirvió más café. Cuando alzó los ojos Edward ya había entrado en el hotel.

El teléfono sonó en su habitación veinte minutos después. Todavía leía en la tenaza aunque apenas podía ver las letras. Ya se habían encendido las luces de los jardines y de la piscina que arrojaban un brillante resplandor. La gente empezaba a dirigirse al bar de la piscina para tomar una copa antes de la cena.

Cenaría temprano en el comedor con bufé donde se reunían las familias con niños.

La suave llamada del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Pensando que era de recepción, la voz profunda de Edward Cullen la tomó por sorpresa.

-He reservado una mesa para las nueve. Te esperaré en la terraza a las ocho y media. ¿Tendrás tiempo suficiente para prepararte? -preguntó con una nota de humor en la voz.

Isabella tardó largos segundos en reponerse. -No es necesario reservar mesa. El bufé está abierto hasta las diez -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-No cenaremos allí. Aunque me gustan los niños, prefiero un lugar más tranquilo para cenar.

—Por favor, no te sientas obligado a invitarme -dijo Isabella impulsivamente.

-Es que me gustaría mucho cenar contigo, Isabella. Así que con mucho gusto te espero a las ocho y media.

Edward cortó la comunicación sin darle la oportunidad de discutir sobre el tema. Durante un instante ella se quedó inmóvil, con el auricular en la mano.

Isabella se mordió el labio. Todavía recordaba vividamente el modo en que la había mirado cuando estaba tumbada junto a la piscina, luego en el bar y más tarde en la playa.

-Es el tipo de hombre que hace lo mismo con todas las mujeres. ¿Y qué? Sólo cena contigo por Emmett. ¿Queda claro? -murmuró.

Luego respiró hondo y se sintió mejor.

Muy pronto la asaltó otro tipo de ansiedad. Se precipitó al armario y examinó su contenido.

¡No tenía qué ponerse para una cena en un restaurante a la carta! Cuando llegó con Emmett sólo se había interesado por un caro conjunto de playa que Emmett le había comprado en la boutique del hotel.

Pero ese tipo de restaurante era sofisticado y ostentoso y su ropa no lo era en absoluto.

Durante un momento pensó que era una advertencia del destino. Una señal para que no cenara con Edward Cullen. Podría llamar a recepción, pedir que le comunicaran con su habitación y excusarse de ir.

Con impulsiva decisión recogió la llave de la habitación y partió rumbo a la boutique del hotel.

Edward echó una mirada a su reloj. La chica se retrasaba, aunque eso era normal en una mujer.

Bebió un trago de cerveza mientras contemplaba los jardines iluminados por focos dispuestos en lugares estratégicos y en el fondo de la piscina.

De pronto sintió un rumor de faldas. Alguien se acercaba apresuradamente a la mesa.

—Siento llegar tarde -dijo ella, casi sin aliento.

Él volvió la cabeza, la miró y sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

Llevaba un vestido color azafrán. Aunque no era el tono indicado para una castaña sino para una tez griega, de ojos y cabellos oscuros, a ella sencillamente le sentaba de maravilla.

El vestido era de gasa, diseñado con capas superpuestas que parecían flotar y rozar apenas su hermoso cuerpo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño que le confería un porte y gracia especiales. Unos sutiles rizos rozaban la cara y la nuca. En los lóbulos brillaban unos diminutos pendientes de oro, como la delicada cadena que le rodeaba el cuello y las muñecas. La cintura era tan esbelta que podría rodearla con ambas ma nos, los huesos de los hombros estaban exquisi tamente esculpidos. El gracioso cuello sostenía una cabeza electa que traducía seguridad en sí misma.

El maquillaje profundizaba sus ojos y realzaba los pómulos. La boca se acentuaba con un toque de color a juego con el del vestido. Una fragancia arrebatadora se desprendía de ella.

Todavía atrapado en la visión de la joven, Edward se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

Isabella se acomodó en la silla, todavía respirando con dificultad. Se le había pasado el tiempo probándose vestidos en la boutique. Le había costado mucho decidirse y finalmente había optado por el de color azafrán. Aunque la razón le decía que ese tono no le sentaba demasiado bien a una castaña como ella, se había dejado guiar por el instinto y por la suave caída de la tela sobre su cuerpo.

Y en ese momento tenía ante sí la prueba concluyente de que finalmente había hecho una buena elección.

Su compañero no llevaba traje, pero la camisa con el cuello abierto estaba confeccionada a la per fección y se adaptaba con elegancia a sus amplios hombros y torso.

Los ojos de Isabella encontraron los suyos. Sen tado frente a ella la contemplaba con una mirada apreciativa.

-Hola -dijo tontamente.

Sí, tenía que serenarse y parecer normal.

_-Kalispera _-saludó Edward, en un leve tono di vertido.

Un camarero aguardaba discretamente.

-¿Qué te apetece beber?

«Algo fuerte para calmar los nervios», pensó de inmediato, pero sabía que era lo menos indicado en ese momento.

-Un zumo de naranja, por favor -murmuró. Al ver que él alzaba una ceja, añadió con ligereza-: Hará juego con el color de mi vestido.

Edward asintió con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió al camarero en griego. El hombre se retiró.

-Es extremadamente hermoso -Edward señaló el vestido con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Lo acabo de comprar en la boutique. Por eso me he retrasado -dijo casi sin aliento.

Isabella pensó con alarmada irritación que se es taba comportando como una adolescente en su pri mera cita. Era ridículo. Pero así era, y todo a causa del hombre sentado frente a ella. Podría repetirse una y otra vez que Emmett simplemente lo había enviado para que la acompañara, pero su cuerpo se negaba a aceptarlo.

-La espera valió la pena -comentó Edward al tiempo que la recorría con la mirada para confir mar sus palabras.

La llegada del camarero con un zumo de naran jas recién exprimidas fue un alivio. Isabella bebió con ansiedad.

Más tarde, llegó el maître con dos cartas forra das en piel y se dirigió a Edward en griego recomen dándole las especialidades del día.

Mientras se alejaba discretamente, Edward le re citó la lista de la pesca del día.

-¡Oh, calamares no! Es por las ventosas en los tentáculos. ¡Son repugnantes!

Edward se echó a reír.

-Pueden prepararlos sin esos apéndices. ¿Así que todavía no los has probado?

Isabella respondió con un exagerado estremecimiento. Luego se decidió por un salmonete y mariscos para empezar.

. -¿No es el lugar más hermoso del mundo? -sus piró con la vista puesta en los jardines.

Una sensación de bienestar la inundaba por completo. Y era por todo. Por los hermosos jardines, la suave noche junto al Mediterráneo y, espe cialmente, por la presencia de Edward Cullen.

-¡La vista es verdaderamente increíble! -murmuró su compañero.

Se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa, pero Edward no miraba hacia los jardines. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban fijos en su rostro, y había una expresión en ellos que hasta un ciego podría haber reconocido.

Isabella sintió que el color desaparecía de sus mejillas y rápidamente bebió otro sorbo de su vaso.

A él no se le escapó su actitud. Para una mujer que vivía a costa de hombres adinerados era notoria su falta de coquetería. Tal vez su estrategia de seducción se basaba en eso. Ella no se insinuaba a los hombres, sólo se limitaba a permitir que se le insinuaran.

Después de todo lo merecía, pensó Edward con emociones encontradas.

Podía estar sentada allí, con esa belleza fascinante que cortaba la respiración, pero eso no justificaba el uso que daba a su belleza. Eso era todo lo que él tenía que recordar.

Edward la estudió con los ojos de un conocedor. Era realmente extraordinaria. En la piscina y en la playa, su aspecto era muy sensual y en ese momento parecía una suave y graciosa gacela. El cuello grácil, los labios entreabiertos, la suave protuberancia de sus pechos cuyos pezones rozaban la gasa transparente del vestido. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era estirar el brazo y tocarlos con la punta de los dedos y luego cerrar la mano sobre la dulce redondez.

El deseo se apoderó de él como una llamarada. Con los dientes apretados se obligó a controlar su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se estaba comportando como un tonto encaprichado de una astuta casquivana como Isabella Swan.

¡Sí, eso era lo que tenía que recordar! Que Isabella Swan utilizaba el deseo de los hombres para sus propios fines, para comprar vestidos como el que exhibía esa noche. Edward sepultó su rabia hacia ella; una rabia honda e implacable que llenaba su ser como una oscura marea. La rabia tenía que ser su única reacción hacia esa mujer. Deseo sexual, sí, pero bajo su control, no el de ella.

Más sereno, Edward volvió a relajarse en su asiento. Iba a poseer y a disfrutar de Isabella Swan y luego la haría desaparecer de su vida y de la de Emmett.

Isabella retiró con cuidado algunas espinas y luego probó un bocado del delicioso pescado. Era extraño, pero parecía estar demasiado alerta a sus propios movimientos y especialmente a los de Edward Cullen. Cenar con él era una lucha contra sus nervios. No deseaba hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo con la boca abierta. Pero no debía hacerlo. En cambio tenía que mantener una conversación, o más bien dejar que él hablara y responder como si tuviera la cabeza en su sitio. Tenía que charlar sobre temas inofensivos, como las cosas que se podía ver en Skarios, qué tipo de villa le interesaba com prar, y deportes como el buceo y el windsurf.

A juzgar por el entusiasmo y propiedad con que Edward hablaba del surf era un experto en ese de porte. Y no la sorprendía. ¡Nadie podía conseguir ese tono muscular sentado detrás de una mesa de ejecutivo! Aunque pensar en ese cuerpo no era una buena idea.

En medio de la conversación, Edward hizo una pausa repentina y la miró expectante. Con un sus piro, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No, eso no es para mí. Me siento totalmente perdida. De veras que preferiría dejarme mecer en una embarcación.

-No queda mucho tiempo para eso cuando tie nes que tripular un yate -comentó él, entre risas.

-Pensaba en una embarcación con un motor, que no me exigiera ningún trabajo -contestó ella, con ligereza.

-¿Disfrutas sin trabajar?

No había nada en su voz ni en su expresión que indicara algo más que una réplica dicha en tono festivo. Aunque había algo... tal vez en sus ojos...

-¿Y quién no? -respondió con la misma ligereza-. Y en este momento, definitivamente no me apetece trabajar. ¡Estoy de vacaciones!

Durante un segundo la luz fugaz volvió a aparecer en los ojos, pero él continuó hablando con tanta suavidad que Isabella pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas.

-¿Y qué haces cuando trabajas?

Edward estaba seguro de saber la respuesta. Era previsible. Probablemente diría que hacía de modelo temporal o algo relacionado con el mundo de la moda. Algo que cubriera con un barniz de respetabilidad su verdadera profesión: esquilmar a hom bres ricos.

-Depende de lo que entiendas por trabajo -respondió.

No quería hablar de su vida anterior a Emmett. Esa época había terminado.

— ¿Una actividad para ganar dinero? -sugirió Edward secamente.

-Oh, ese tipo de trabajo -contestó con deliberada ligereza-. Bueno, tengo la buena suerte de no tener que hacerlo. Especialmente ahora. Gracias a Emmett. Él me ha facilitado mucho la vida.

Era cierto. La generosidad de Emmett había sido fantástica.

Un ramalazo de rabia silenciosa se apoderó de Edward. Esa chica tenía la audacia, la absoluta impudicia de confesar abiertamente que Emmett la mantenía.

-Así que para ti la vida es un constante período de vacaciones, ¿verdad? -sugirió con una sonrisa forzada.

¿Había dejado entrever su ira? Porque hubo una fugaz vacilación en la mirada de Isabella. Luego ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de poder hablar apareció el maître para preguntar si la cena era de su gusto.

Ambos asintieron y, tras una inclinación, el camarero se alejó. Edward pensó que el momento había pasado. Así era mejor. La chica no debía albergar la más mínima sospecha de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Edward cambió de tema. Le habló del itinerario para el día siguiente. Una visita general a la isla para examinar el lugar y luego ver si había una villa en venta para adquirirla de inmediato. Y si no encontraba nada conforme a sus deseos necesitaba alquilar una vivienda para las dos semanas siguientes.

Quería a Isabella Swan sólo para él. Y una villa situada en un lugar discreto sería un perfecto nidito de amor.

Aunque no le cabía la menor duda de que ella desconocía el significado de esa palabra.


End file.
